spy_parrotfandomcom-20200214-history
EarthlingnAkumi's Litty Test Wiki:Discord
The VOCALOID Wiki Discord server was created by NebulousViper on October 9th, 2018. Its purpose is to provide the users of Vocaloid Wiki to discuss Vocaloid and the wiki, while also allowing users without accounts on the Fandom network to join and discuss with users. The server has its own activity feed for the Wiki, showing content from discussions, , and . Discord is available in standalone application for a mobile device, computer, or in a web browser. Entering the server When you enter into the server, you'll see all the channels under the category welcome; #welcome (the verification room), #rules-and-contact (for rules and links to contact the Wiki and Discord staff) and #announcements (where are done announcements about the Wiki and the server). The welcome bot (MEE6, nicknamed "Welcome Boi") will prompt you to give a link towards your Wikia/Fandom userpage. Keep in mind you do not need to have a Fandom account to join the server. The moderators and/or administrators will then welcome you. Depending of what happens: * If you don't have an userpage you'll get the "Guest" role. * If you have an userpage, a moderator or an administrator will leave you a message on your VOCALOID Wiki talk page. Click the "Edit" button and just answer below (don't forget to sign! ~~~~). Please do not upload images as proof of your identity, a reply is enough. (Example: "Yes it's me") The moderators and/or administrators will then check your editcount. ** If you have no edits at all, you'll get the "Guest" role. ** If the majority of your edits are on VOCALOID Wiki, you'll get the "VW Editor" role. ** If the majority of your edits are on another Wiki, you'll get the "Other Editor" role. * Finally, if you don't answer on time (we generally kick you if you do not answer within 24 - 48h), you'll be kicked from the server. That doesn't mean you are banned from this server; you are welcome to join again at any time, and prepare your userpage if you have one or answer in time! Once the process will be done, you'll be able to access most of the rooms (excluding staff ones). Rules Server rules, taken straight from #rules-and-contact. # Stay organized! Each of the channels have their own rules and descriptions (found in the channel description or pinned messages!). Please follow them as closely as possible. Anything that doesn't match the description goes into the #general channel! # No bullying please. Do not harass or alienate other members. # Stay as civilized as possible and act appropriately. Personal gripes and matters should be handled outside of the server and through private messaging! Swearing is okay, but do not do so excessively if you can help it! # If there's something only a Vocaloid Wikia admin can handle in regards to the site itself, please reach us at #wiki-admin-inquiries ! A follow-up message on our talk pages would also be handy in case we can't access discord at the moment! Please see below for a list of our talk pages! # You're free to talk about just about anything as long as it's appropriate. You don't necessarily have to talk about Vocaloid only! All NSFW content (music, songs, conversations) go to #sensitive-subjects ! # Please refrain from giving out and asking for personal information! # Keep the bots in the #bots channel and avoid using the commands in the other rooms if possible. Certain bots may react to interaction regardless of room, but those can't be helped. If you're trying to do something with a bot, then the bot channel is your place to go. # When entering this server, please provide your wikia username. This is how we'll verify and associate you on Vocaloid Wikia! Be prepared for a message on your talk page. This is part of the verification process as others may attempt to impersonate you. If you don't have a Userpage, then let us know! We can find some other way to verify you. If you were invited by someone who's already in the server, please tell us and @ them so they can confirm. Staff on Discord Administrators * NebulousViper Creator of the server, administrator on Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. * Bunai Di Administrator and bureaucrat of Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. * O Herman Administrator and bureaucrat of Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. * MeerkatQueen Administrator and rollback of Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. * Xuamien Administrator on Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. Moderators * EarthlingnAkumi Moderator of discussions, content and Discord server of Vocaloid Wiki. * Pinkgirl234 Moderator of the Discord server of Vocaloid Wiki. * Tokina8937 Moderator of content and Discord server of Vocaloid Wiki. Chat rooms Notes Bots list *Tatsumaki (t!) *Rhythm (!) *MEE6 (!) *Hatsune Miku (m%) *Marriage Bot (m!) *Mudae/Mudamaid ($) *Blargbot (b!) *WikiaLinker (wl!) *Yoshino (>) Ready to join? If you agree to the above rules, go to the rail and click on the discord icon to get an invite! Good luck and have fun!